


Química Mutua

by DatGirlSuzie



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Slow Burn, r6s
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 06:56:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20131213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatGirlSuzie/pseuds/DatGirlSuzie
Summary: Marius ayuda a Julien y el universo lo recompensa de una forma inesperada





	Química Mutua

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Mutual Chemistry](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136865) by [DatGirlSuzie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatGirlSuzie/pseuds/DatGirlSuzie)

> Esto es para el evento de idiomas de Dualrainbow y quiero agradecerle a @rosallora por editarlo y a Ric por traducirlo a español

Estudiar para exámenes nunca es divertido. Bueno, ser forzado a estar despierto hasta tarde leyendo un libro que no has tocado en siglos, en esperanzas de poder responder cada pregunta enmarañada que tu profesor te pregunte suena como un infierno para muchos, pero para Marius no hay mejor manera de pasar el tiempo. Le encanta aprender y a pesar e ser capaz de pasar cada examen con esfuerzo mínimo, se sienta en la biblioteca por horas memorizando fórmulas que bien podría resolver dormido. Era su pasión y eso lo diferenciaba de los demás. El esfuerzo era algo que sus profesores podían ver.

Esta noche es lo mismo. Después de partir de la cafetería donde se sienta con los rusos -Con quienes pasó las últimas dos horas trabajando en lenguaje de señas y enseñando un par de groserías en su lengua natal- Hizo un trayecto recto hacia la biblioteca de la universidad. Planeando practicar preguntas hasta lograr pasar la sección de 24 horas, saludó al bibliotecario y subió los seis pisos de escaleras y en cuanto llegó hasta arriba, revisó qué tan lleno estaba. Además de unas cuantas personas que conocía platicando en voz baja en la esquina el lugar se encontraba relativamente vacío. A Marius no le importó si habían otras personas ahí, pero encontraba el silencio la manera más conductiva para estudiar. Luego de encontrar un salón de estudio vacío, el alemán dejó sus cosas en la mesa, listo para ir a por unos cuantos problemas de cálculo que tenía que completar para la tarea del día siguiente.

Acababa de abrir su cuaderno cuando escuchó un sollozo del cuarto de al lado. Pausando por un momento, Marius esperó a ver si escuchaba otro o si era sólo su imaginación. Unos segundos de silencio pasan así que Jäger asume que sólo lo imaginó.  
Continúo desempacando sus cosas cuando lo escuchó por segunda vez. “Si es real, sólo debe ser otro recién llegado batallando con su primer examen final” Pensó, recordando cuando su amigo Dominic estaba igual.  
Aunque éste no lo admitía, prácticamente le rogó a Marius para que le ayudara con su examen final de física, fingiendo no ver las lágrimas del otro, el estudiante de ingeniería estaba feliz de ayudar.

No era difícil ayudarlo, Jäger ya había tomado y aprobado la clase con excelencia. También era una razón excelente para volver a sacar sus notas, que obviamente nunca había tirado a la basura. A Marius le gustaba pensar que todo podía volver a ser usado, cosas que volvería a revisar y usar. Recordando, Marius rió un poco con la cara que hizo Dominic cuando sacó su carpeta de notas que parecía una trilogía comparada con sus propias notas que no pasaban de siete hojas de problemas mal hechos y garabatos.

Pero de todas maneras, le ayudó a su amigo a pasar. ¿Debería acaso ayudar a esta persona desconocida? Jäger miró el reloj para decidirlo

Si le ayudaba ahora, aún tendría cinco horas para hacer su propio trabajo. Pero ni siquiera estaba seguro si esa persona quería que le ayudaran, pero no fue hasta que el teléfono sonó que el alemán tuvo su respuesta, después de un momento en silencio, la otra voz exclamó con un grave acento americano  
“¡Maldita sea Gustave. Tengo mi examen en dos horas!”

* * *

  
“Lo sé, lo sé, perdón por gritarte. Es sólo que… Estoy muy estresado. Sé que tienes exámenes clínicos y estás estresado también. Sólo trata de llegar en cuanto puedas. Lo siento, otra vez…”  
Hubieron unos cuantos segundos de completo silencio antes de que un profundo suspiro de derrota se pudiese escuchar. Decidiendo que no haría ningún daño preguntar qué ocurría, Marius tomó su bolsa y fué al salón

Chocando sus nudillos contra la puerta de madera, Jäger se preguntó si sus acciones fuesen a ser interpretadas de manera errónea, después de todo, realmente acababa de escuchar la conversación de un extraño sin permiso. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo de pensarlo porque la puerta se abrió y frente a él estaba una cara manchada de lágrimas y una gruesa cabellera marrón. Esperando algo incómodo como esto, Marius se limitó a tamborear sus dedos contra su cuaderno

“Ehm… Tu conversación se escuchó hasta el salón donde yo estaba y me preguntaba si hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte” Sonó suficientemente neutral , no muy entrometido, perfecto para que no lo vieran como un acosador. El hombre tenía una expresión de alivio y sorpresa en la cara, sus cejas levantándose y el agarre en su teléfono relajándose. Inseguro si debía o no aceptar la oferta.

“Yo… Uh, si, realmente necesito la ayuda, lo siento. No pensé que hubiese gritado tan fuerte” Dijo, un poco rojo por la vergüenza de que el piso entero pudiese haber escuchado su pánico “Estoy trabajando con química orgánica. ¿Puedes ayudarme con eso?” Genial, algo con lo que Jäger era familiar

“¡Es mi favorita! Fui tutor de esa materia el semestre pasado” Trató de que su entusiasmo no se mostrara mucho en su voz pero falló. Siempre le gustó trabajar en los problemas y ecuaciones de la materia, eran simples de entender una tuvieras los conceptos bien entendidos. Cuando entró al cuarto, pensando en todos los posibles ejemplos que podría mostrar, Marius vió una pequeña pila de pañuelos húmedos en la esquina de la mesa. Este tipo realmente debía estar sintiéndose terrible.

“Bueno, es la cruz de mi existencia justo ahora” El americano siguió la mirada de Jäger y rápidamente tiró el montón de pañuelos a la papelera en el otro lado de la habitación “Química genética era mucho más fácil y ahora estoy fallando por completo en química orgánica” Aún avergonzado, señaló la silla del otro lado de la mesa “Casi lo olvido, mi nombre es Julien”

Marius sonrió y tomó asiento antes de responder “Marius. Y, ¿Cuál es el problema? Una fórmula o ecuación en específico?” Estaba muy emocionado por dentro, listo para retomar las notas que había hecho en su clase favorita. Pero por fuera se aseguró de mostrarse normal y razonable. No quería asustar a Julien siendo muy entusiasta.

“Honestamente, todo…” Diciendo esto el americano-francés soltó un grave suspiro, como si estuviera admitiendo su fracaso ante todo el mundo. “Tengo un examen final en menos de dos horas y estoy tan jodido. Cada ecuación está revuelta en mi cabeza y-” Un pequeño escalofrío sacudió su cuerpo “No se que hacer. No puedo creer que lo haya echado a perder tan mal. No puedo reprobar esta clase.” Marius notó que si no intervenía de inmediato, Julien tendría un ataque de pánico.

“Hey, está bien. Vamos a empezar desde el inicio y a trabajar con cuentos problemas y unidades podamos” Mientras decía esto, el alemán empezó a rebuscar en su mochila. Pero por supuesto que su cuaderno para esa clase estaba en su dormitorio, ¿Por qué habría de tenerlo? Ya no tomaba química orgánica. “O… Es decir, vamos a tener que ser un poco más eficientes. Sólo vamos a repasar los conceptos más importantes del último cuarto del plan de estudios, por que es más seguro que estén en el examen que el primer cuarto. Y si tenemos algo de tiempo extra igual los veremos.” Se asoma por la puerta a las escaleras y pregunta de la forma más gentil “¿Qué tan lejos de aquí está tu salón del examen?”

“Está en Thomas” Dice Julien, viendo las escaleras igual que Marius algo preocupado “¿Vas a ir a algún lado?”

“A por mi cuaderno, ¡Quédate aquí!”

Hubo un ¡Cállate, maldita sea!” que se escuchó viniendo de un piso más abajo y Marius se contrajo un poco, pero fue motivación extra para correr a su dormitorio, rebuscar entre todas sus cosas regresar corriendo a la biblioteca a través del campus.

Tan sólo unos minutos habían pasado y Julien se veía un poco mejor ahora que alguien más era quien controlaba la situación, se volvió a sentar en su escritorio ahora un poco menos pálido. Era un gesto de lo más considerado realmente, alguien yendo por todo el problema de ayudarlo a pasar su examen, se escucharon fuertes pisadas en las escaleras y Marius regresó notablemente cansado con un cuaderno entre manos. El alemán jadea y voltea a ver el reloj “Thomas está como a siete minutos de aquí, entonces haremos esto como por hora y media, te aconsejo ir al baño antes de hacer tu examen”

“Oh, nunca pensé en eso, buena idea”

Con una pequeña risa, Marius abre su viejo cuaderno y los dos se ponen a trabajar

* * *

Julien cierra su cuaderno, suspirando fuertemente mientras su pluma cae al suelo fuertemente “Creo que eso es todo lo que puedo soportar. Mi cerebro se siente congestionado”

“Tómalo despacio paso a paso” Le aconseja Marius, tomando su cuaderno de la mesa. Varios papeles se encontraban revueltos sobre ella, fórmulas, conceptos y ejercicios organizados aquí y allá. “Sólo no entres en pánico”

“Fácil decirlo para tí” Dice Julien, tomando su bolsa “Eres un genio”

Marius no pudo evitar sonrojarse “No, no, creeme, no lo soy, sólo… realmente me gusta mucho estudiar”

Julien sonrió, aunque no supo si fue porque pensó porque Marius estaba bromeando o porque le pareció ridículo saber de alguien que realmente le gustara tanto estudiar

“Y me mantengo calmado” Añade el alemán “Sé lo que hago, tengo confianza en mí mismo. Ya sabías mucho de lo que repasamos y las recordaste en cuanto lo mencioné. Sólo tienes que darte la paciencia de hacerlo bien”

El otro muchacho se detuvo a pensar en lo que le dijo Marius, respiró profundo y apretó las manos un poco en su mochila “Tienes razón, sólo debo hacerlo…”

Marius le dió una sonrisa llena de confianza

“Vamos, te encamino”

Julien se detuvo frente al elevador pero tomó las escaleras luego de que Marius las señalara gentilmente. Son mucho más silenciosas que la alternativa y el alemán sabía apreciar un espacio de estudio silencioso. En la entrada, se quedan parados hombro a hombro por un momento

“Puedo hacer esto” Murmura Julien

“Sí puedes”

El americano-francés voltea a verlo, sin saber qué decir por un momento. Parece estar a punto de decir algo y Marius se hace ligeramente al frente esperando las palabras, pero nunca salen. Julien da un paso atrás hacia la escalera de la biblioteca y... se despide con la mano

“¡Gracias! Te debo una, lo prometo”

Marius se recarga contra el pasamanos de la entrada, sintiéndose contento por lo que había hecho. Ser un tutor nunca fue un trabajo sin agradecimiento. Incluso si el otro nunca le hubiese ofrecido algún pago que, realmente, era de esperarse, ambos eran universitarios sin dinero y si tuvieran dinero, estaría apartado para comprar café”

Y hablando de café, realmente podría ir por un poco justo ahora

* * *

Un hombre empieza a correr por las escaleras de la biblioteca, completamente preocupado y en cuanto encuentra el salón donde Marius y Julien estaban hace unos minutos, se detiene y mira al alemán. “Hey, eh… Disculpa, ¿No habrás visto a un muchacho francés de cabello castaño y acento americano hablando sobre un examen de química orgánica por aquí?”

Marius cambia de postura de inmediato “¿Julien?”

“¡Sí! ¿Dónde está?” El hombre se ajustó un poco su chamarra. Aunque los días empezaban a ponerse un poco más tibios, el invierno seguía rondando para arruinarle el día a cualquiera que pensara en adelantarse con la ropa de primavera.

Marius se avergÜenza un poco por él “De hecho… Se acaba de ir al edificio Thomas a tomar su examen hace como cinco minutos”

El hombre de acento francés se apoya contra la pared, mirando al cielo derrotado, como si éste lo fuese a perdonar. Probablemente era quien estaba hablando con Julien por teléfono, llegando a último minuto para calmar a su amigo. Era un gesto muy dulce, aún si hubiese llegado tarde.

“Merde…”

“No te preocupes” Marius lo calma rápidamente “De hecho lo estaba ayudando de último minuto con la materia. Es mi favorita así que corrí a mi dormitorio por mis notas viejas y regresé para ayudarlo a estudiar. Se veía muy bien cuando se fue al examen, lo prometo, no tienes de qué preocuparte”

“¿De verdad?” El hombre suspira aliviado y retoma la compostura. “En ese caso, creo que definitivamente te debo una. Soy Gustave”

“Marius”

Gustave toma su mano sin previo aviso “Marius. Es muy bueno conocerte. Soy amigo de Julien, pero se estresa muy fácil y rápido, especialmente cuando se trata de sus calificaciones”

“Definitivamente es la época del año para un ataque de pánico” Marius ríe “Ya sabes, con las flores floreciendo y los exámenes finales floreciendo”

Gustave se ve impresionado por un momento “Nunca había escuchado eso antes”

“Bueno, eso está muy bien, porque... lo acabo de inventar”

El francés ríe “Bueno, está bien” Gustave soltó su mano y Marius se dió cuenta que nunca lo dejó estrechala y saludarlo, sólo lo dejó sostenerla raramente por un rato. Genial. Marius regresa su mano a su bolsillo, apoyándose contra la pared mientras busca un nuevo tema de conversación. ¿Qué iba a preguntar? ¿Qué podía preguntar? ¿Podría preguntar sobre Julien? ¿Sería grosero preguntar sobre él? ¿Qué tal si Gustave también lo encontraba guapo?

“Hey” Gustave dice, salvándose de la vergüenza de hacer el típico baile de qué-estudias-qué-estudio “¿Estás ocupado?”

“Bueno, tengo un examen pero hasta unas cinco horas más o menos, tengo tiempo para matar, no estoy en la situación de Julien”

“¿Osea que realmente te tomas tu tiempo y aprendes lo que sí necesitas en vez de apurarte al final como tonto? Qué alivio” Gustave empieza a caminar hacia las escaleras “Vamos por algo de café”

Marius baja las escaleras rápidamente con el otro estudiante y caminan a través del campus juntos. Era agradable, el césped finalmente empezaba a crecer y el cielo estaba mayormente despejado, aunque eso hiciera más notorio el fresco aire que corría por la escuela. Marius metió las manos un poco más adentro en sus bolsillos, encontrando un par de recibos y clips.

Una cuantas hojas del otoño aún quedan regadas por ahí, crujiendo bajo los pies de los estudiantes a pesar de la nevada, se hicieron crujientes de nuevo a la más mínima oportunidad y a Marius le da algo de felicidad escuchar el sonido

“¿Disfrutando?”

Mira hacia arriba y Gustave está claramente impresionado. El alemán se enderezó de inmediato y tose un poco en su puño, como si eso fuese a explicar el sonido de hojas crujiendo que sus zapatos habían hecho. El francés simplemente mueve las cejas hacia arriba, repitiendo la pregunta no verbalmente

“Quizás”

“Nada malo con los placeres simples” Se encoge de hombros, sonriendo “No he jugado con las hojas del otoño en un largo tiempo, pero aún recuerdo juntarlas todas y tirarme sobre ellas. Tiempos más simples.”

“Tiempos más simples” Marius ríe un poco “Siento como si todos tuviéramos una historia así. Nos encanta fingir que estamos viejos y grises, ¿Por qué hacemos eso?”

Gustave suspira “Son las olimpiadas del sufrimiento hasta cierto punto. Me siento tan viejo y acabado… Tomé una clase extra este semestre y estoy haciendo un trabajo de becario sin paga… Todos estamos desesperados y entre más trabajamos, más sentimos que merecemos la validación, pero no es cierto.”

“Quisiera que así fuera” Dice Marius, pateando una piña de pino con su pie mientras caminan “No porque quiera trabajar hasta quedar en los huesos, sólo quisiera que todos tuvieran lo que merecen cuando le ponen tanto empeño a lo que hacen. Hay tantos. Como mi amigo que está aprendiendo lenguaje de señas sólo para comunicarse mejor con uno de nuestros compañeros. Y le ayudé a Julien sólo porque él lo necesitaba y yo estaba ahí. Me gustaría que el mundo nos lo devolviera. Me gustaría tener el poder para devolver eso si el mundo no lo hace”

El francés se encuentra mirando a la nada por un momento y vuelve a tomar el paso para salir del área ligeramente verde y hacia los ladrillos “No puedo hacer mucho” Admite “Pero puedo hacer esto” Gustave abre la puerta hacia el centro del campus donde el café estaba localizado “Monsieur”

Marius ríe un poco, pero no puede evitar sentirse bien con el pequeño gesto “Gracias”

“Es lo menos que puedo hacer cuando te encargaste de Julien en un momento de necesidad y, si el mundo no te lo va a devolver, como tú dices, no tienes idea de cuánto lo aprecio”

Marius se ríe para sí mismo “¿Qué tal el latte más grande que tienen? ¿Lo aprecias tanto?”

“Gran gastador” Gustave atrapa su vista por el rabillo del ojos y se ven el uno a otro mirándose desapercibidos. Preguntándose. Sigue siendo una pregunta sin responder, algo dejado a los embrollos de su conversación. Pero parece que tendrán eso para hablar. Pero aún sin eso mismo, era algo palpable, algo que no se podía poner en palabras. O quizás sí se podía, pero Marius y Gustave no sabían las palabras correctas. Probablemente por estudiar tanto. Si. Debe ser por eso. “ … Claro Marius, Lo aprecio tanto”

“¿Exactamente eso?”

“Ni un centavo más” entona “A menos que quieras vainilla en ese latte”

Marius sonríe “Bueno, pues déjame probar los límites de tu caridad”

“Adelante”


End file.
